Mcdanno
by issabela23
Summary: Historia compuesta por diferentes drabbles. prefiero colgarlos a borrarlos del ordenador , quizás a alguien le gusten . Entren, lean y comenten. Dificultades antes y después de comenzar una relación entre Danny y Steve.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble 1

Steve carraspeó aclarándose la garganta , y sus ideas.

-¿y si salimos?-Danny siguió observando al frente ,como las imperfecciones del asfalto pasaban de largo y eran sustituidas por otras sin percatarse de lo que aquello significaba.

-¿dónde?-ladeó el rostro hacia el otro lado, quizás ya tenia cansado el lado izquierdo.

Un pequeño y casi insignificante gruñido de molestia hizo que lo observara.

-no , nada. Olvídalo.-aquel sonido lo hizo preguntarse que carajos había sido eso.

-Steve.-llamó. -Steven,-ordenó con claridad.

-¿mmm?

-mírame

-estoy conduciendo- señaló Steve.

-¿en serio? ¿Tú me estas diciendo eso? El animal que en mitad de una persecución a 200km/h me observa fijamente para oírme rogar que mires a la carretera y ahora que ni si quiera hay tráfico no puede mirarme un segundo-Mcgarrett lo miró atento durante unos segundos después de asegurarse de que no había peligro.

-¿qué pasa?

-¿exacto qué pasa? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿el qué?-volvió la vista a la carretera. Danny giró todo su cuerpo para cuando Steve lo mirase pudiera encararlo con todo.

-¿el qué? Debo recordarte que no me comunico con gruñidos como lo haces tú y tus amigos del ejercito

-marina

-da igual. Lo que quiero decir es que, Steve mírame. Bien. Lo que quiero decir es :¿qué fue ese gruñido? No puedo leerte la mente , si tienes algo que decir dilo ,esta bien?

-esta bien.

-bien.

-bien.

-¿entonces?-Steve negó. Le había hecho gracia todo aquello.

-¿salimos a beber más tarde?-encaró a Danny y este asintió.

-ves , no era tan difícil.-el rubio volvió a mirar a la carretera-tanto te costaba decir unas pocas palabras ni que fuera para tanto, por favor Steven.- a Steve no le quedó otra que salir a beber ese día, y conformarse con no haber arruinado nada con Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble 2

Eran por esas cosas por las Danny le llamaba animal, las persecuciones encima de los tejados.

Pero no podía hacer nada, se nublaba y corría persiguiendo al ladrón ,asesino ,secuestrador, o cualquier tipo de sospechoso que huía de el. Y comenzaba a perseguirlo hasta alcanzarlo desatendiendo a los gritos de su compañero a sus espaldas.

El impacto llegó en un momento inesperado ,cuando estaba apunto de saltar. A penas lo empujó hacia atrás el impacto pero se desestabilizo y cayó de bruces rodando.

Pudo escuchar como Danno gritaba su nombre cuando estaba rodando.

Se puso boca arriba y escuchó unos cuantos disparos seguido de unos pasos que se acercaban a él.

-Steve-se apoyó en el brazo derecho para levantarse pero se dio cuenta que dolía como mil demonios, y tuvo que apoyarse en el otro brazo.

Entonces sintió como su amigo le ayudaba a mantenerse.

-Steve, Steve.-abrió los ojos y miró el suelo a su alrededor lleno de sangre , su brazo no paraba de sangrar. Miró por donde el sospechoso se había marchado y se maldijo.

Luego observó a Danny , veía sus ojos llenos de preocupación ,la ternura que sintió en ese instante lo cogió de imprevisto.

Si hubiera sido Kono o Chin estaba seguro que hubieran seguido al sospechoso un poco más , sin embargo Danny era así. Le había disparado tres veces eso era lo que había oído ,sabia que era Danny porque solo su pistola sonaba así para Steve, y luego había ido a verle. Tan rápido como había podido con su voz temblorosa y tan preocupado…

Se colocó a su izquierda y lo ayudó a incorporarse y no evitó posar su peso encima de Danny. Le era tan reconfortante y sabia que Danny en ese momento no le diría nada.

-hay que llevarte al hospital

-estoy bien, tranquilo. Tenemos que seguirlo

-ni hablar, te llevare al hospital, me da igual que se escape , sin duda le cogeremos más tarde ahora tenemos que parar esa hemorragia. Maldito animal. -Steve sin duda alguna aprovechó ese momento al máximo, aun con el terrible dolor de su brazo y las diferentes magulladuras en su cuerpo.


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble 3

Había llegado tarde, realmente esperaba que Steve hubiera hecho lo mismo como la mayoría de los días, porque Steve podía ser puntual cuando iba a sus misiones o quedaban juntos a beber algo, pero no para llegar a la central del 5.0.

Pero no fue como el esperaba, cuando entró vio como Steve venía caminando directamente hacia él, se paralizó un segundo, Steve era tan malditamente alto, odiaba que le sacara casi dos cabezas y que fuera tan musculoso.

Creyó que se pararía frente a él y se reiría por haber llegado tarde o algo , pero pasó de largo. Y no pudo evitar hablarle.

-buenos días a ti también.

-vamos, hay trabajo.-acto seguido Danno giró sobre sus talones y salió de la central junto con el Chin y Kono.


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble 4

El día que había sido rechazado por una chica , y que acto seguido le habían dicho: no creo que esa sonrisa me pertenezca.

Y luego indicado hacia su compañero con una sonrisa comprensiva, tenía que ser recordado. No se lo iba a decir a nadie.

Cuando volvió a la mesa donde su Ohana se encontraba se rieron de él y le preguntaron la razón pero él no diría nada.

Solo pudo coger de la cerveza de su amigo y pegar un trago largo.

-en serio Steve , no me digas que has "dejado" la cartera en casa.-le ofreció una sonrisa como acostumbraba hacer ,y por la cual lo acababan de rechazar, y continuó bebiendo de esa cerveza, Danny tuvo que pedirse otra.

Desde ese día comenzó a mirar a Danno como si esa mujer tuviera razón.


	5. Chapter 5

Drabble 5

-tío Steve mi profesora ha preguntado por ti.-a ambos les sorprendió aquello pero fue Danny quien se giró para mantener una conversación con su hija mientras Steve conducía.

-¿ah si? ¿Y qué ha preguntado?-Steve sintió la mirada de su compañero sobre él.

-dijo que si tenia pareja, no supe que decirle así que le dije que vosotros dos erais compañeros.-Steve sonrió divertido. Se imaginaba bastante bien la cara de Danny al oír eso.

-¡Steve!

-¿hice mal?

-¿que? No claro que no monito, solo que no creo que a la profesora le haya gustado eso.-y la carcajada se escuchó en el coche. Una carcajada con muchas ganas y felicidad en su interior.-¡Steven no te rías!

-¿qué quieres que diga? Me hace gracia.

-¿te hace gracia? ¿En serio? Ahora creerán que tu yo estamos juntos.

-venga Danno tampoco es para tanto, al fin y al cabo tienen razón, estamos juntos, somos compañeros de trabajo.-y volvió a reír cuando se giró a mirar a Danny.

-no me hace gracia Steve. -Grace miraba bastante divertida, parecía que se divertían.

-además así dejaran de molestarte. No decías que algunas madres…-Steve miró por el retrovisor a Grace y evitó decir nombres y ser mas explícito.

-si, claro, pero me gusta creer que tengo posibilidades. Ahora todos creerán algo que no es. Creí que me había librado de ese tipo de confusiones.-Danny se giró y se acomodó en el asiento con los brazos cruzados.

Por un segundo estuvo a punto de decirle a Grace que cuando viera a su profesora lo aclarara todo, pero en vez de ser él fue Danny.

-cariño, mañana cuando veas a tu profesora lo aclaras todo.

-¿pero no es verdad?

-claro que lo es, pero no creo que se haya referido a exactamente eso. Por esa razón le dirás que somos compañeros de trabajo, y que vamos a recogerte los dos porque que un señorito no quiere dejarme conducir mi coche.-aquello le dolió y aunque no quería aceptar el porque lo tuvo bastante presente en su mente el trayecto de camino a casa.

-nos vemos mañana.-cuando bajó del coche Danny le siguió.

-espera aquí monito.-al cerrar el coche tuvo que correr unos metros para llegar a donde estaba Steve-espera.

-¿mmm?

-¿qué te pasa?

-¿a qué te refieres?-Danny se cruzó de brazos y lo miró esperando que le contestara sin necesidad de que volviera hablar, desafortunadamente no fue así.

-Mcgarrett.-sus ojos se encontraron y realmente odió que Danny fuera tan bajito, si quizás hubiera sido un poco mas alto se hubiera atrevido hacer algo en ese momento, pero había mucha distancia entre ellos.

No…mentía ,estaba buscando una razón absurda para no sentirse tan cobarde.

-nada, me duele la cabeza. Iré a dormir un poco creo que estoy cansado. Tened cuidado de camino a casa.-y lo dejó ahí.

Danny no se atrevió a decirle nada mas porque por un segundo había visto algo en la mirada de Steve que jamás había visto…y no quería reconocer que era como cuando él miraba a Rachel. Aun no quería verlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Drabble 6

Habían pasado un par de días y a Steve el disgusto ya se le había olvidado.

Exceptuando la incomodidad que sentía cuando ambos se montaban en el coche en un absoluto silencio , para él todo estaba bien ,bueno por lo menos para Steve ... porque Danny seguía aún enfadado, más bien confundido pero eso no lo sabía el SEAL, no podía imaginárselo.

Y por eso Danny no estaba muy hablador.

A Steve se le venían a la mente las enormes ganas que tenía de cambiar su relación con el rubio, los diferentes pensamientos no tan puros. Y llegaba quizás a enfadarse un poco.

Pero por lo demás, el trató que mostraba él con Danny , a simple vista, no parecía afectado ya.

Por el contrario, Danny no se dirigía a él mas allá de lo que haría con cualquier conocido. ¿Bromas? Algunas. Pero no de la manera y naturalidad con la que acostumbraban a hablar.

Steve llegó a plantearse pedirle perdón ,pero lo descartó en seguida cuando se encontró así mismo buscando palabras para hacerlo. Y no supo que tenía que decir. ¿Por qué tenía que disculparse? ¿Qué había hecho él de malo? No había razón para que ambos estuvieran enfadados.

Quizás sí Steve, pero más que enfadado con Danny lo estaba consigo mismo, por no poder resolver aquel problema él solo, aquella molesta situación.

¿Pero entonces, por qué Danny estaba frío y distante con el? No debía haber razón... no al menos que Danny conociera su razón de malestar y estuviera...confuso.

Y se dio cuenta entonces de que Danny podía saberlo.

Se tuvo que parar un momento y se maldijo pensando cuando había sido tan obvio.

Se apoyó en ese instante y se pasó la mano por la cara aclarándose, y rió.

¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Lo acababa de arruinar todo?

Realmente rezó para que no fuera así, para que en un par de días más volvieran a la normalidad, aunque tuviera que significar enterrar sus sentimientos.


	7. Chapter 7

Drabble 7

Siempre había alguien que quería deshacer la perfecta _Ohana_ que tenían.

Ya fuera algún maleante idiota o un mafioso de alto poder, la cuestión era que siempre debía de haber alguien intentando fastidiar todo.

Y unas de las formas era atacándoles por separado. Esa era una manera en la cual les hacían más daño.

A Chin , a Kono, Danny o a Steve.

Así que después de un nuevo intento de destrucción hacia el 5.0 Danny se dio cuenta que en su trabajo jamás podía estar enfadado con su " _Ohana_ ". Tenía que tener todo resuelto con las personas que le importaban cada vez que salía en un nuevo caso.

Porque discutir con ellos era una cosa ,siempre y cuando fuera por diferencias en partidos de fútbol o nimiedades, y otra era estar realmente disgustado con ellos.

Pero con Steve era diferente. Todo era más complicado con Steve. Y siendo hombres todo era mucho más incomodo.

Aún se sentía extraño a su lado, pero lo olvidó instantáneamente en cuanto observó como perforaban el cuerpo de Steve. Le dolió en su propio cuerpo. Le dolió ver la imagen de su amigo cayendo del tejado.

Eran por cosas como esas por las que lo llamaba animal. Corría detrás de su presa sin esperarlo e ignorándolo ,haciéndolo sentir un cero a la izquierda para luego levantarlo en la más profunda felicidad cuando lo miraba. Cuando simplemente sus ojos se encontraban, aún vivos. No era justo.

En ese instante su cuerpo tuvo la necesidad de correr hacia él, maldita sea que si tuvo ganas.

Disparó unas cuantas veces y podía jurar que le había dado pero no tuvo tiempo ni ganas de ir a comprobarlo.

Bajó corriendo donde estaba Steve y lo vio ahí rodeado de sangre, su estrés subió de golpe.

¿Dónde le habían dado para que hubiera tanta sangre?

Se puso a su lado y se maldijo internamente cuando su voz salio temblorosa y sus ojos tuvieron ganas de llorar.

Quizás ese día estaba más sensible , como solía decirle Steve. Pero sintió que había sido un auténtico idiota, y cualquier sentimiento extraño o de incomodidad hacia Steve lo olvidó.

Más tarde se sentiría más miserable al analizar como había pasado de sentirse incomodo a excesivamente preocupado por el hecho de que le habían disparado a Steve. Por tratarlo como siempre por esa herida…

Más tarde sentiría todo eso. Pero en ese momento toda su mente sería para los cuidados de Steve.


	8. Chapter 8

Drabble 8

No...recordando un poco la primera vez que se puso a pensar en sus sentimientos no fue cuando lo rechazaron. No.

La primera vez fue antes, mucho antes.

No lo recordaba con seguridad , es más puede que hubiera sido un sueño una imagen que su subconsciente había creado, pero recordó que una vez tuvo pensamientos de cuanto le gustaría callar a su amigo con un beso. Se recordó apartando la mirada rápidamente.

Entonces Danny recibía una llamada y Rachel interrumpía como siempre una de sus charlas.

Pensó en una relación con el rubio.

¿Qué pasaría? Y tuvo que reírse de si mismo. En ese momento solo lo tomó como una broma de su cerebro. Habían muchas chicas en la vida de Danny y quizás él también quería toda esa atención del rubio , así que lo tomó como un capricho de su mente.

Y cuando bajaron del coche…miró como Danny se alejaba y no pudo evitar repasarlo con la mirada, estudiarlo a fondo. Y maldita sea, le gustaba.

Le resultaba atractivo, pero no solo eso, el halo de ternura que le rodeaba... Las ganas que tuvo de ir abrazarlo. Era demasiado lindo.

Pero pasó el tiempo y más mujeres atractivas se les pusieron delante a ambos. Y todos aquellos pensamientos los alejó, los dejó de lado, porque eso era lo más correcto y lo más fácil. Los enterró.

Pero una vez que lo rechazaron esos pensamientos resurgieron como si hubieran estado guardados en lo más profundo de pensamiento esperando a ser liberados por cualquier pequeña señal. Y por fin, después de un tiempo ,aceptó que lo que sentía por su compañero era algo más que ternura y amistad. Se estaba enamorando.


	9. Chapter 9

Drabble 9

-¿Cómo un SEAL como tú pudo ser derribado por una bala? Creía que eras aprueba de ellas.-tuvo que sonreírle ,no lo pudo evitar.

-Soy SEAL, Danny, no Superman.

-Lo siento, creía que era lo mismo, por lo menos lo parece cuando corres detrás de los malhechores por encima de los tejados ignorando a las personas. ¡Qué digo personas, solo a mí!

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿No? ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el coche ese día?-Steve intentó hacer memoria pero no hizo falta Danny se lo recordó.-Qué no te subieras a los tejados. En serio me sorprendió que justamente el día que te digo que no hagas algo, vas y lo haces.

-Vamos Danny no fue para tanto, lo pillamos.

-¡Mcgarrett, ese no es el problema! ¡El problema es que te dispararon, y caíste de cierta altura y que podías hacerte más daño del que te hiciste! ¡Coño casi te matas!-Danny acabó con la respiración agitada y más enfadado de lo que se encontraba en un principio.

-Está bien, lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

-¡Ja! Y yo me lo creo. Estoy harto de que no me hagas caso. ¿Qué te dices cuándo sales de casa? ¿A ver cuántos huesos me rompo? ¿Cuántas veces me disparan hoy?

-Danny, tranquilízate.-Steve miró alrededor, a Danny le gustaba mucho hacer escenas extrañas. Suspiró cansado, luego el rubio se quejaría de que los confundían con una pareja de casados, y la verdad que incluso a Steve le parecían una.-No montes una escena ¿Vale? Espera a que lleguemos al cuartel.

-¿Al cuartel? Ni hablar, has acabado por hoy.

-Hay que hacer papeleo.

-No me vengas con esas, nunca lo haces. Iras a casa, Chin me llamó, él se encargará de todo. Ahora móntate, te llevaré a casa. Si, exacto te llevaré.

-Puedo conducir.

-Steve, por una vez hazme caso y súbete sin decir nada, yo conduciré. -no dijo nada más, le acababa de desarmar con esa mirada. Apelar a que nunca le hacía caso con esa mirada tan angustiada lo dejaba deshecho y no dijo nada.-Por qué sí, Steve, sé conducir.- y sonrió ante ese comentario final.


	10. Chapter 10

Drabble 10

Le acababa de golpear.

Con mucha fuerza, pero no con toda la que podía

Aun no sabía porque exactamente, podía imaginárselo, pero aun así se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Esto por qué?-y la mirada herida de Danno lo hizo sentirse como la persona más miserable. Después de eso Danny se subió a su coche y no lo pudo arrancar, simplemente no lo intentó. Se apoyó en el volante y escondió su rosto, no quería mostrarle cualquier tipo de rostro que tuviera en ese momento a Steve, menos enseñarle unas lágrimas patéticas.

-Danny, lo siento, hablemos.

-Steve, aléjate por favor.-levantó la voz para que pudiera escucharlo desde el exterior al coche. Sin duda se daría cuenta de que estaba llorando. Arrancó el vehículo.-aparta.-Steve se puso en frente evitando que el Camaro saliera de su casa.

-Danno-

-¡No me llames así!- y por fin se miraron.

A cada uno se le cayó algo cuando observaron al otro.

Y Steve se apartó.

Danny salió de ahí limpiándose las lágrimas y desapareció, sintiéndose desgraciado, traicionado.


	11. Chapter 11

Drabble 11

El día de su cumpleaños jamás había sido tan feliz, normalmente no lo celebraba, no desde que su familia se disolvió, pero sí desde que había vuelto a Hawái.

Desde que había vuelto su vida había sido tan emocionante. Cuando iba de una misión a otra no podía negar que lo fuera, pero esta vida era emocionante de otra manera.

Antes cuando tenía permisos no tenía donde ir, siempre de aquí para allá con invitaciones de diferentes amigos, como un intruso en celebraciones donde a él no le correspondía estar.

Hasta que comenzó a negarse, no quería sentirse así.

Y luego solo aceptó misiones para dejar pasar el tiempo, quizás algo en su interior esperaba que su vida cambiara y lo hizo cuando tuvo que volver a Hawái. En un principio de una manera no muy buena.

Cegado por la búsqueda de la verdad, de una venganza, se quedó atado a la isla. Donde con la presencia del 5.0 comenzó a sentirse más humano, menos cansado de todo lo que le rodeaba, como si conocer a sus compañeros hubiera sido la salvación a una caída en la cual que él no sabía que se encontraba. Se sentía más completo.

Sin duda todos eran importantes, pero su pequeña familia era la que más. Su _Ohana_.

Y dentro de ellos dos personas en especial. Danny y Grace.

Aunque ellos jamás se diesen cuenta de lo que habían cambiado a Steve.

En ese momento de su vida lo único que esperaba conservar era aquello que había construido sin saberlo, quedarse al lado de todos sin sentirse un intruso.

Por eso en cuanto un superior llamó a la puerta de su casa ese día todo a su alrededor se derrumbó.

La única persona que lo siguió desde la pequeña playa personal hasta la puerta fue Danny, él fue el único que lo supo.

-Danny.-su amigo negó con una sonrisa en el rostro, una falsa, lo único que podía hacer.

Danny intentó volver, pero Steve lo detuvo.

-Steve, vuelve de una pieza.-y lo abrazó, ambos lo hicieron.

-Lo siento.-al separarse se miraron y no pudieron decir nada más, volvieron con unas cervezas para sus amigos y actuaron como normalmente lo harían, Mintiendo sobre el timbre.

El día que Steve se marchó nadie se lo esperaba, solo Danny.

Ese día se encerró en su oficina durante unos minutos con las persianas cerradas y rezó.

Rezó como nunca, solo para que Steve estuviera a salvo y volviera pronto. Fuera donde fuera que este hubiera ido.


	12. Chapter 12

Drabble 12

Todo era tan relajante. Tan silencioso.

Demasiado.

Estaba bien en un principio, pero comenzaba a darle miedo.

El problema era que él sabía dónde guardaba Steve la llave de repuesto, y claramente Steve no estaba para impedirle entrar sin permiso, así que él decidía quedarse a vivir algunos días ahí para no sentirse tan solo cuando su compañero se iba de misión.

Por supuesto que él se iría antes de que Mcgarrett volviera, aunque eso era lo que siempre se había dicho las muchas veces que Steve lo había encontrado después de una misión ahí, en su casa.

Toda su casa desordenada a causa de un rubio.

Y si en ese momento se mostraba enfadado realmente le era reconfortante volver a casa y encontrar a alguien en ella, y más si era Danny.

Al igual que le era reconfortante a Steve a Danny también, el sentir su presencia, y su olor en esa casa.

Esa era la razón por la que se quedaba a vivir ahí.


	13. Chapter 13

Drabble 13

Grace era una niña muy guapa y lista, sin duda iba a ser una mujer muy bella cuando alcanzara la adultez. Por eso en cuanto un niño se le acercaba Danno no podía evitar ponerse sobreprotector.

Y Steve reía. Le resultaba realmente gracioso verlo tan enfadado solo porque un niño le hubiera hablado a Grace. Tenían esas charlas en el coche donde al final de todo acababa diciéndole que estaba loco y Danny le respondía que cuando tuviera una hija se daría cuenta.

Y Steve deseaba que fuera pronto para demostrarle que no sería así. Pero eso no pasaría.

No tenía a nadie con quien poder soñar siquiera en tener un hijo como para poder tenerlo de verdad.

Y una vez Grace le habló, no sabía desde cuando él y Grace eran tan cercanos como para que la pequeña le pidiera consejo, pero lo eran.

-Tío Steve, ayúdame Danno no para de espantar a mis amigos.

-Grace no digas tonterías.-y la cara que la pequeña le proporcionó le recordó mucho a Danno y tuvo que reír.

-Vamos, siempre está poniéndose en medio de mis amigos y yo. Y bueno no me importaba, pero…

-¿Hay un chico qué te gusta?-Grace asintió tímidamente.

-Creo que no deberías decirle eso a tu padre

-Por eso te lo digo a ti. Podrías decirle que no sea tan protector, quiero acercarme a…-Steve frunció el ceño.

Está bien por primera vez entendió a Danny.

El rostro sonrojado de Grace y la voz suave pensando en algún niño le hacía pensar en que tan rápido crecían los niños, y en que no hacía falta que tuviera ninguna hija ya que trataba a Grace como una, y le molestaba que tuviera un interés así con tan temprana edad.

-Lo siento Grace, Danno se comporta así porque te quiere y no quiere que te pase nada.

-Por favor tío Steve.

-Veré que puedo hacer, pero ya sabes cómo es tu padre.-la niña le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió.

Cuando Grace se bajó del coche en frente del colegio se despidió y se acercó un niño. Steve lo miró como si realmente fuera un delincuente a quien debía perseguir, pero el niño no se dio por aludido.

Debía hablar seriamente con Danny para poner a ese tipo de niños lejos de Grace, o directamente encerrarla en un internado solo de niñas para ahorrarse problemas así.


	14. Chapter 14

Drabble 14

En cuanto Danny no le contestó a la segunda llamada no dudó en entrar al bullicio de la discoteca, los oídos le pitarían después, pero le daba igual.

Se acercó a la barra y le habló al barman.

-¿Ha visto un hombre así de bajito rubio? Seguramente le pidió una cerveza.-negó y volvió a buscar con la mirada por si tenía suerte. Y vio como una pareja salía del bar por una puerta trasera.

¿Y si Danny salió por ahí? ¿Y si lo obligaron?

Salió deprisa y a lo lejos vio un coche con dos personas apoyadas sobre él. Las manos de uno de ellos eran rápidas.

Si, últimamente ver como besaban a Danny no le gustaba mucho que digamos. Aunque a decir verdad últimamente Danny no tenía muchas citas tampoco como para verlo tan a menudo como antes, aun así le seguía cabreando que lo hicieran frente a él.

Pero claro una cosa era verlo con una mujer y otra era con un hombre. En frente de él.

Como si el mundo estuviera burlándose de él, Danny estaba delante besando a un hombre.

Caminó con paso ligero y se puso al lado de la pareja para que interrumpieran aquel beso.

En cuanto Danny vio a Steve le sonrió y se lanzó a él abrazándolo. Y lo comprendió todo.

Steve miró al otro y sin dudarlo lo agarró de la camiseta y lo empujó con toda su fuerza hacia el coche donde segundos antes Danny estaba apoyado y acorralado.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a drogarle, es un policía!?-y volvió a empujarlo sin soltarlo y provocándole dolor, sin importarle que el coche fuese de quien fuera se aboyara.

-Lo siento...

-Steve…-Danny se abrazó más a él. No hubiera dudado ni un segundo en pegarle un puñetazo sino fuera porque Danny lo tenía agarrado del otro brazo.

Entonces lo tiró contra el suelo y miró al rubio asegurándose de que no le hubiera pasado nada, y ese instante fue el que aprovecho para escapar aquel mal nacido.

-…Mierda… ¿Danny, te encuentras bien? -le golpeó varias veces el rostro intentando obtener respuesta pero parecía tan ido.-chicos se acabó.

-¿Pasa algo jefe?-le habló Kono por el micrófono.

-Se acabó por hoy.

-Pero-

-Danny no se encuentra en condiciones.

-Podemos quedarnos nosotros vigilando.

-Esta bien, gracias. Llevaré a Danny a casa.-se acomodó a Danny sobre el cuello. En esos momentos odiaba que su compañero fuera tan pequeño, tenía que agacharse para ayudarle a mantenerse de pie.

Caminó hasta su coche y apagó los micrófonos. Sentó a Danny y le sujetó al asiento.

Por un segundo pensó en como sabrían los labios de su compañero, en como ese otro tipo los saboreaba y parecía disfrutar tanto, y como no había sido él quien hiciera aquello, aunque con el consentimiento de Danny. Él no sería tan miserable.

Sin darse cuenta se acercó y muy cerca de Danny se dio cuenta de que no podía ser tan mal amigo.

Porque al fin y al cabo solo eran amigos.

Se alejó maldiciéndose y comenzó el trayecto hasta su casa, esa noche no lo dejaría solo.


	15. Chapter 15

Drabble 15

La cabeza del detenido estaba aplastada por Mcgarrett. Y aunque Danny le gritara que estaba siendo un animal Steve sabía porque lo estaba haciendo. En ese momento tenía todo el control sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Me recuerdas? Vas a estar a la sombra una temporada ¿sabes?

-Steve vamos, levanta.

-¿Acaso es tu novia? ¿O acaso no se puede defender solo?-le susurró. Y Steve no aguantó más. Se levantó y con él al criminal y lo golpeó.

Un puñetazo con tanta fuerza que incluso al propio Steve le hizo mucho daño.

-¡Mierda, Steve, tranquilízate! ¡No ha hecho nada! -y aunque observó a Danny con mirada de pocos amigos el rubio no se separó, al contrario, se interpuso y lo intentó tranquilizar.-Steve, por favor detente.

Y podía parar, si Danny se lo pedía siempre podía intentar calmarse, pero la risa del otro tipo lo sacó de quicio.

Y no quedó más remedio. Danny le golpeó en un momento de distracción, hacía tanto que no sentía un golpe de Danny y este le había cogido de improviso.

-¡Vete, largo!-dijo Danny al hombre y se dirigió a Steve. -¿A ti qué demonios te pasa?

-Danny...

-¡Lo siento, pero no me metí a la policía solo para proteger a la población de asesinos o ladrones, sino también de policías corruptos y demonios ahora eres uno de ellos Mcgarrett!

-no lo entiendes.

-no, exacto, no lo entiendo porque no me lo has explicado. Simplemente has comenzado a correr detrás de él. ¿¡Y quién en su sano juicio no correría si alguien como tú lo persiguiera con esa maldita cara que pones de "te voy a matar, y nadie puede evitarlo porque soy poli" que tienes!?-Danny acabó cansado después de soltar aquella parrafada. -lo que trato de decir es-Steve salió de su sorpresa en ese momento y no lo dejó acabar. Simplemente no quería escucharlo.

Caminó hasta el coche de Danno que estaba aparcado en una calle contigua enfadado por haber recibido un golpe por parte del rubio.

-Mierda, Steve, no actúes como un niño. -y se giró más enfadado aún.

-Mira, si por mí fuera ese tipo estaría no solamente encerrado sino más bien enterrado ya desde hace tiempo.-señaló, Danny no pudo hacer más que callar. Aun le intimidaba cuando Steve con su altura y músculos se enfadaba.-pero perdí su pista. Y ahora lo tenía, entre mis manos. ¡Y lo has dejado escapar!

-Steve, para mi ese tipo no es un criminal. No te ha hecho nada.

-Se supone que somos compañeros. Qué tú eres mi amigo debes apoyarme en estas cosas.-y algo en la forma de gritarle de Steve lo hizo saltar también. Sentía que había algo detrás de todo aquello, Danny sabía que Steve no actuaría sin razón alguna, pero decidió ver solo la superficie.

-Siempre te he apoyado, incluso cuando hacías cosas que no debes o cuando nos ponías en peligro. ¡Siempre he confiado en ti Steve!

-¿¡Entonces!?

-¡Es tu maldita forma de ser! No me dices nada, te lo callas todo. ¿Cómo voy a saber que intentas sino me dices nada? ¿Comienzas a correr y siempre esperas que yo te siga como tu perrito faldero? Y yo ...mierda, yo no puedo parar de seguirte. He intentado apoyarte sin embargo no me dices una palabra que me haga creer que no estas metido en algo ...-y Danny calló. Unos segundos en un total silencio.

-No confías en mí. ¿Piensas que voy a estar metido en algo turbio?

-No es eso Steve.

-Sabes que no puedo decirte donde voy cuando salgo de misión. Qué hago cosas que no debo contarte y que las hago sin decir nada porque ese en mi trabajo... ¿Y aun así crees que por mí mismo me metería en algo extraño? -Steve sonrió por no llorar. La desconfianza que Danny le brindaba en ese instante, o aquello que él creía que era desconfianza le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa. Más que el puño que ninguno de los dos había parado a ver y que estaba sangrando levemente.


	16. Chapter 16

Drabble 16

A las pocas semanas después de su lanzamiento el 5.0 continuaba resolviendo crímenes.

El problema era que Danny no se sentía tan cómodo ahí sin Steve. Parecía como si su amigo fuera la única diversión de su trabajo.

El gobernador los llamó a todos informándoles de que Steve no volvería por una larga temporada, y aunque no era novedad que tardara en volver aquello lo hundió un poco más.

Al pasar el tercer mes sin Steve comenzaba hacerse a la idea de que Steve tardaría mucho más.

Pero aquel mismo día lo vio, ahí, delante, hablando con el gobernador aún con un uniforme blanco de oficial.

La alegría que sintió fue excesiva y cuando fue a saludarlo lo observó tan cambiado que no lo reconoció.

Estaba delgado y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos de habían acentuado mucho más. La sonrisa no estaba. Steve no le sonrió solo lo saludo y fue Danny quien tuvo que insistir para que le diera un abrazo. Uno que ni siquiera le devolvió.

Le insistió en ir a tomar una cerveza y a reunirse con su Ohana, pero Steve desechó la invitación alegando que aún tenía asuntos pendientes.

Y comenzó actuar extraño.

Cuando llevaba unas pocas semanas las llamadas que recibía eran todas clasificadas para su compañero, jamás hablaba frente a él y a Danny quizás le molestaba porque aquello indicaba que aún no estaba ahí, con él. Que Steve aún estaba de misión.

Y ese día tenían pruebas para ir y detener a unos cuantos, hacer una redada pero el líder del 5.0 no fue. Alguien lo llamó antes de irse dejando en manos de su equipo esas detenciones.

Pero no salió bien, nada bien. Al llegar los esperaban y cuando por fin despejaron el sitio no encontraron a quien querían encontrar.

Danny a las pocas horas de que sus amigos se hubieran marchado se quedó analizando aquella casa, salió al patio trasero de aquella mansión y a lo lejos a un par de casas de distancia vio a su amigo.

"Quizás es otra cosa" …quiso pensar. Pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

Nunca se había sentido tan traicionado. Ese día más tarde se daría cuenta de que si podía sentirse peor.


	17. Chapter 17

Drabble 17

El recuerdo de estar un día en la playa sentado junto a su amigo, observando a Grace junto con Chin y Kono jugando con una tabla de surf lo hacía realmente feliz.

La imagen de tranquilidad de Danny a su lado lo tranquilizaba también. Y el sonido de las olas y la brisa agradable…Todo parecía ser perfecto.

-¿no vas a bañarte?

-ya te he dicho que no me gusta mucho el agua.

-ah ya, lo de no saber nadar.

-Steve no comiences con eso -Steve le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-Es broma. Vamos, a Grace le gustará que esté su padre jugando con ella.

-tranquilo yo estoy bien, ve tú.-no le dijo nada más. Se quitó la camiseta y caminó hasta el agua.

-¡tío Steve! ¿Y Danno?-Grace había saltado de la tabla.

Steve se hundió en el agua totalmente antes de contestarle y nadó hacia ella, aunque no le hiciera falta

-¿quieres que Danno venga? Quizás si me acompañas y lo arrastramos juntos…-Grace le sonrió.

-¿en qué estás pensando jefe?-dijo Kono antes de que Chin la hundiera en el agua.

Mientras caminaban fuera del agua hasta Danny su piel se erizó, quizás por la brisa o por el simple pensamiento de tocar a Danny e imaginar cuan atractivo podía ser en el agua.

Cuando llego al lado de Danny no pensó más.

Levantó a Danny de una mano junto con Grace y entonces le dijo a la pequeña que corriera que la iban alcanzar, ella obedientemente hizo caso y Danny aun negándose no pudo luchar contra Steve.

Después de forcejear un poco llegaron a la orilla y colocó delante a Danny empujándolo.

-¡Steve, en serio, no estoy para bromas!-y lo rodeó por detrás.

Sintió claramente la espalda de Danny en su pecho y fue una sensación magnifica. Tan cerca de su compañero.

Lo aprisionó entre sus brazos y lo levantó un poco mientras el rubio gritaba.

-¡Steve! ¡Animal!-y se hundió en el agua junto con Danny aun sosteniéndolo, y en ese momento recordaba también en su mente otra cosa, una sensación que sabía que había tenido en el momento que todo su bonito y relajante recuerdo había pasado.

Se sintió como en la marina, esa sensación de ahogamiento y miedo que sentías cuando un instructor o un compañero te hundía en el agua para que supieras mantener la calma.

El horror de cuando tuvo que salvar a un amigo, como se aferró al cuerpo de su compañero SEAL solo para que no se le escapara de las manos en un océano agitado.

En ese momento se había aferrado más a Danny, sin soltarlo salieron a la superficie y Danny comenzó a gritarle, pero él no lo soltaría aún.

Todos reían, y él, por no destacar, también. Y Grace los distrajo a todos con algo que él ya no recordaba por haber estado pendiente del cuerpo de Danny.

-¿no piensas soltarme nunca?

-se está bastante bien así-le dijo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Danny.

Este lo golpeó, suavemente en el estómago y ambos volvieron a hundirse, se separaron al instante después de aquello. Danny fue nadando hacia su hija ignorando a Steve, sin mirarlo, porque si no se daría cuenta de lo nervioso que se encontraba.


	18. Chapter 18

Drabble 18

El primer beso que habían tenido juntos no fue algo muy romántico, tampoco fue de película. Y mucho menos fue unas de esas cosas impulsivas que hacía Steve sin pensar. Porque para ser sinceros todo lo que tenía que ver con Danny lo pensaba demasiado.

Simplemente paso.

Estando en casa de Steve ambos tomando una cerveza tranquilamente.

Danny acababa de dejar a Grace en el colegio porque estaban preparando una función y necesitaban ensayar, y el rubio no paraba de quejarse.

-¿lo que no entiendo es por qué justamente hoy? En serio a veces pienso que el destino o el mundo está contra mí.

-vamos Danno no es para tanto.

-¿¡qué no es para tanto? Tu no la viste llegó y fue corriendo con un mocoso.-y Steve rio.-Steven no te rías, ya verás cuando tengas una hija. En ese momento me entenderás.

-claro que sí, Danno.-y levantó la botella dándole la razón.

-algo molesto fue cuando llegué y una madre me abordó. Se acercó y no pude ir tras Grace. No paraba de repetirme si quería que ella recogiese a Grace en mi lugar.

-¿qué le dijiste?

-naturalmente le dije que no. Tengo poco tiempo para ver a mi hija, no voy a renunciar a esos pequeños instantes de charlas en el coche cuando la voy a recoger y mas hoy que me toca verla.

-verdad, las charlas en el coche son las mejores.- se acomodó en la silla y miró la silueta de Danny. Con el sol ocultándose su pelo relucía mucho más rubio de lo que era.-¿no crees que estaría intentando ligar?

-puede, pero si quiere ligar que busque otro método que no sea entrometerse entre Grace y yo.

-¿venga entrometerse? ¿Qué hizo? Solo te pregunto.

-no, literalmente se interpuso, iba agarrar a mi hija cuando se puso en medio.

-Danny creo que eso en esta isla se llama buscar una oportunidad. Seguramente querría ir luego a tu casa y mientras Grace juega con su hijo pues…-y la cerveza en ese momento a Steve le supo más amarga de lo que era. No le había gustado imaginarse eso.

-bueno lo que sea.-Steve intentó despejarse y se levantó de golpe.

-vamos levanta.-Danny dudó un instante y aceptó la mano de Steve para levantarse.

-¿qué pasa?

-sino estuvieras aquí estaría nadando ¿sabes?

-¿quieres que me vaya?-Danny hizo el amague de irse pero Steve lo detuvo .

-no he dicho eso.

-bueno parecía que queríais vuestro momento a solas el mar y tú

-cállate Danno.-Steve sonrió- Entremos parece que va a llover pronto. -ambos miraron por una parte del paisaje que se presentaba delante de ellos. Estaba la puesta de sol de un lado y del otro unas enormes nubes negras.

Y no supieron que fue, pero algo en ese momento cambió. Quizás la mirada de ternura que Steve le proporcionó a Danny o que aún no le soltaba la mano. O la manera de no quejarse de Danny.

Entraron deprisa cuando el viento se levantó y cerraron la puerta para que no entrara arena.

-¿quieres otra?-Steve se dirigió a la cocina y Danny de sentó en el sofá cambiando de canal.

-no, gracias, no me arriesgaré a tener un accidente al ir a recoger a mi hija.- el comentario lo hizo sonreír, y como acostumbraba hacer el SEAL se sentó cerca de su amigo, pasando el brazo por detrás de su cabeza.

El móvil de Danny se encendió mostrándole un mensaje, en seguida Steve se alejó un poco. Se sintió incomodo cuando vio que era la madre que intentaba ligar con su compañero.

-¿qué dice?

-que si no quiero que pase recogiendo a Grace y así la lleva a mi casa. Supongo que tenías razón.

-deberías darle una oportunidad.

-puede que en algún momento, pero no por ahora. No tengo intención de embarcarme en ninguna relación que seguramente acabe mal.

-¿alguna vez te he dicho que eres un pesimista?

-¿en serio?

-sí, Danny en serio. ¿Quién piensa antes de comenzar una relación que va a salir mal? Solo tú.

-bueno has oído eso de si puede salir mal saldrá mal.

-en serio…creo que de vez en cuando deberías arriesgarte. Hacer algo que no harías normalmente o te cuesta mucho decidir. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?-giró el rostro hacia Danny y se miraron unos segundos hasta que Danny no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

-últimamente he escuchado mucho eso de arriesgarme. Pero la gente no sabe lo que yo me arriesgo a diario estando contigo de compañero…

-¿venga respóndeme qué puede pasar?-después de unos segundos de silencio Danny agarró la cerveza de Steve y bebió un trago largo. Quizás lo que podría pasar le tenía inmóvil pero las palabras de Steve le dieron ese pequeño empujón para atreverse. Para realizar aquello que desde hacia un tiempo venía queriendo.

Separó la cerveza de sus labios y acto seguido los dirigió a la sonrisa estúpida de Steve.

El primer beso no había sido por algo impulsivo de Steve, había sido de Danny.

A penas un roce de labios de un par de segundos, hasta que Steve comenzó a corresponder. No de una manera agresiva ni muy apasionada, todo lo contrario, tímida y lentamente.

Y no lo pudo soportar más, empujó a Danny contra el respaldo del sofá suavemente pero el rubio no pudo corresponderle a este gesto. Lo devolvió a su sitio y se separó.

Todo con demasiada delicadeza.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al frente intentando procesar que habían hecho. Y Danny volvió a besarle un fugaz e insuficiente beso para luego levantarse y dejarlo todo destrozado.

Danny nunca había huido de un problema relacionado con Steve, siempre les había hecho frente pero en ese momento lo único que hizo fue largarse de la casa incapaz de mirar a su amigo a la cara.

Y Steve que siempre se enorgullecía de afrontar los problemas más difíciles también lo hizo. Podría haber corrido detrás y hablarlo en ese momento, pero prefirió no hacerlo solo para no oír como todo había sido una equivocación. Y que todo entre los dos se había caído a trozos.


	19. Chapter 19

Drabble 19

Cuando entró en la casa de Mcgarrett golpeando la puerta y haciendo el mayor estruendo posible su amigo lo recibió desde el piso de arriba bastante sorprendido.

-¿Danny? ¿Qué haces? La puerta

-¡tu! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? -lo señaló acusatoriamente-¡nos has repetido tanto que somos tu Ohana que maldita sea y yo comenzaba a creérmelo! ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa!?-Danny no pudo evitar gritar.

-¿Qué-

-¡no solo eso, todos los que estaban ahí presentes, nos pusiste a todos en peligro! ¿¡Si nos hubiera pasado algo habrías podido perdonarte!? ¡Mierda, Steve, confiábamos en ti! ¡Yo confiaba en ti! ¡Creía que estabas conmigo que habías vuelto! -y lo golpeó como pudo solo para intentar quitarse un poco el estrés. Y le dolió porque aparte de la primera vez que le dispararon por Steve no había sido violento con el SEAL, y serlo en ese momento lo hizo derrumbarse.

-¿pero qué -Danny salió dando un portazo, tenía tantas ganas de llorar.

….

-¿esto por qué?-lo miró con rabia y las enormes ganas de seguir golpeándolo aumentaron pero no lo hizo se montó en el coche y después de que Steve le dijera que entraran hablar se marchó.

La desconfianza había comenzado a implantarse en Danny y no pasarían pocos meses hasta que volviera a mirar a Steve como hacía antes.

Debería haber sabido que desde que había vuelto de la misión Steve no estaba con ellos.

Después de eso el 5.0 no vio a su líder durante dos semanas y Danny no vendió a Steve.

Hasta que un día como habían hecho previamente apareció Steve con un superior de la marina y les transmitieron que todo volvería a la normalidad que había estado trabajando en cubierto y que la misión ya había terminado.

Y se sintió culpable por haberlo golpeado. Y aunque Steve intentó volver a ser tan cercano Danny no pudo.

-no hace falta que me pidas perdón por el golpe …-le dijo un día de broma y Danno no lo miró muy bien.-¿pasa algo?

-nada.

-Danny ya te dije que lo siento

-Steve, si solo me hubieras dedicado unas pocas palabras.

-Danny ya hemos hablado de esto, no podía decirte nada.

-Ni si quiera una explicación. Unas malditas palabras, una broma, algo que me indicara que eras tú. Pero no lo hiciste…

-Danno…-frenó el coche le importó poco que estuviera el semáforo en verde y provocara un atasco.

-¿qué haces? Arranca.

-Danny lo siento. No podía decirte nada, y lo creas o no siempre acabo contándote mis preocupaciones, por eso temía que si me comportaba cercano como siempre acabaría diciéndote algo que no debía. Y aunque no exactamente la misión sé que acabarías averiguándolo. Sabes que no solo estaba yo en peligro si tu sabías algo, si todo hubiera salido mal las personas que estaríais en peligro seríais vosotros.

-¡estuvimos en peligro Steve! Me dejaste creer que tú nos habías vendido, que estabas en negocios ilegales.

-si, Danny y realmente lo siento, pero míralo por este lado, en el fondo confiabas en mí, no me vendiste no les dijiste nada a nadie.

-si…y puede que haya sido un estúpido por no haberlo hecho.

-Danno.

-arranca de una maldita vez estas provocando un atasco.

-no hasta que me perdones.

-ni hablar, arranca.-quedaron en silencio absoluto después de aquello durante unos minutos.-me lo pensare ¿vale? ¡Maldito bastardo, ahora arranca el coche!


	20. Chapter 20

Drabble 20.

Le encantaba ir a casa de Danno, no le daba muchos juguetes o la llevaba a sitios caros pero al fin y al cabo era su padre y con él se lo pasaba mucho mejor que con Stan.

Los días que iba a ver a Danno para ella eran muy divertidos, además de las charlas y juegos que hacían normalmente su tío Steve siempre andaba por ahí cerca y le gustaba ver a su padre tan animado haciendo bromas o reprendiendo a Steve.

Ese día tenía que ensayar pero después irían y se quedarían a dormir en casa de Steve, no sabía las veces que había dormido en casa de Steve ya, pero a ella no le parecía mal.

-Adiós Danno-se giró y corrió hacia sus amigos, cuando miro atrás vio a su padre hablando con una madre, le pareció distraído así que se fue a jugar hasta comenzar a ensayar.

Cuando Danno volvió a recogerla parecía un poco distraído.

Grace le contó todo lo que habían hecho pero Danno no parecía muy hablador, y cuando se saltaron la calle para ir a casa de Steve no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿y tío Steve?

-lo siento, hoy tenía cosas que hacer, hoy nos quedaremos en casa tú y yo como antes, ¿qué te parece? -Danno le sonrió y aunque Grace se sintió un poco triste accedió sin ninguna queja.

Habían hecho lo típico: cenar una pizza y ver una película hasta la hora de dormir, Danno la había acostado y se había quedado con ella un rato.

No recordaba que necesitara tanto a su tío para divertirse con su padre, no es que su padre no tuviera gracia, pero ese día Danny simplemente no era Danny. No reía y no hacía tantas bromas su mente estaba distraída y cada dos por tres miraba la hora como si estuviera esperando que acabase algo, en un principio creyó que era por la película pero finalmente llego a la conclusión de lo que quería que acabase era el día, no supo cómo llegó a esa conclusión pero estaba segura.

Ambos durmieron esa noche juntos y ella no se dio cuenta hasta el amanecer cuando Danny estaba a su lado.

Grace se levantó y bajó a ver la tele hasta que Danno se despertara.

Entonces fue cuando el móvil de Danny sonó, antes de contestar observó quien era y no dudó en contestar.

-¡Danny no cuelgues, necesitamos hablar!-la voz desesperada de Steve la sorprendió bastante, nunca lo había oído así.

-¿tío?-Steve de sorprendió al oír a Grace decepcionándolo un poco. Llevaba toda la mañana llamando y por fin creía que le había contestado.

-Grace…¿dónde esta Danno?

-arriba, ¿estáis enfadados?-Steve se arrepintió de haber dicho nada.

-no, tranquila, ¿qué está haciendo tu padre?

-está durmiendo. ¿Tío Steve, que ocurre? Pareces preocupado.

-…-la voz de Grace le hacía sentir una sensación extraña dentro de su pecho. Tenía un nudo muy compacto que intentaba aguantar.-no ocurre nada Grace.

-ayer Danno me dijo que iríamos a tu casa y cuando fue a recogerme vinimos aquí, yo tenía ganas de ver una peli contigo también.

-yo también Gracie-¿cuándo volverían a ver algo juntos? ¿O hablarían cara a cara nuevamente?

-tío Steve no te enfades con él, ¿vale? Es verdad a veces se pone un poco difícil, o te riñe mucho pero él te quiere y no deberíais estar enfadados.

-no estamos-

-ayer Danno no paró de mirar la hora, no fue un buen día y quería que acabara ya. ¿Para ti fue un buen día?

-¿para mí? Pudo haber sido mejor…

-nuestras profesoras nos enseñan que nunca debemos ir a dormir enfadados con nuestros seres queridos, y que si algo te está poniendo triste el día debes de cambiarlo. ¿Por qué no lo cambiaste?

-tu padre lo hizo y luego huimos los dos….

-¿de qué hablas?

-no importa Gracie, tonterías de adultos. Dile a tu padre que lo he llamado. Te quiero Grace.

-te quiero tío Steve.-la comunicación se cortó y Grace volvió a ver la televisión.

En cuanto Danny se despertará ella iría a darle el móvil y le contaría que Steve lo había llamado, pero solo en cuanto se despertara.


	21. Chapter 21

Drabble 21

Nunca había ido a un zoo. Había estado en mansiones de gente que tenía ilegalmente animales encerrados, pero en un zoo como tal nunca. Aunque eran similares.

La primera vez fue con su amigo Danny y su pequeña hija. Aunque Danny tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con el zoo su hija lo había convencido y este a él.

Se pasaron todo el día caminando mirando animales y fotografiándolos. Sin olvidar las fotos que Grace los obligaba a tomarse.

Unas fotos que serían un tesoro para Grace. Y para Steve.

La felicidad de esa tarde se vio un poco trastocada cuando Grace se durmió.

Decidieron irse a casa entonces, pero Steve los detuvo.

-vayamos a mi casa, le gustará a Grace poder ir a la playa.

-llevas tú el coche.-le dijo. Y los condujo hacia su casa.

-puedes dejar a Grace en la habitación de mi hermana-Danny le hizo caso y cuando bajo ambos bebieron unas cervezas como acostumbraban hacer, hasta muy entrada la noche solo uno al lado del otro mirando la tele.

-¿dónde piensas dormir?

-el sofá está bien. Ya he dormido aquí antes.

-ve a mi habitación hay una cama y es más cómodo.

-da igual Steve, estoy bien aquí. -

-insisto. Venga vamos. -lo empujó por los hombros aun con los insultos en voz baja de Danny.

A la mañana siguiente Chin y Kono aparecieron por la casa de Steve, este les recibió recién levantado.

-¿te pillamos en mal momento?-aunque le costó entender de que hablaban les dio paso.

-Danny esta arriba. -los primos se miraron divertidos. -Grace esta arriba también. Se quedaron anoche.-en ese momento quizás le hizo un poquito feliz que pensaran lo que estuvieran pensando.


	22. Chapter 22

Drabble 22.

Se despertó exaltado, no se había dado cuenta cuando se había quedado dormido.

Lo primero que buscó fue a Grace y una vez localizada a su lado miró la hora, apenas eran las 11:44 de la noche. Decidió dejar dormir a du hija tranquilamente en la habitación.

Cuando salió a la luz del pasillo cerró los ojos hasta que se acostumbró, una vez hecho caminó hasta el sofá y se restregó la cara buscando despejarse un poco.

Cogió su móvil y lo observó detenidamente con la pantalla apagada, aun odiaba la tecnología.

¿Si le llamaba a esa hora estaría durmiendo o aun seguiría despierto?

Encendió la pantalla unos segundos y luego soltó el móvil, se sentía tan estúpido.

Necesitaba un empujón para poder hablar con Steve y resolverlo todo, pedirle perdón.

Y agarró tan rápido como se dirigió a la nevera una cerveza y a punto de tomar un trago largo recordó el instante antes de besar a su compañero.

-¿necesitas un empujón como la cerveza que bebiste antes de joderlo todo?

No supo que hacer, tenía tantas ganas de ir corriendo hacia Steve y borrar todo lo que había ocurrido, pero ya no podía, y eso le molestaba.

Las ganas de llorar incrementaban nunca se había sentido tan nervioso y culpable como en ese momento. ¿Qué haría cuando tuviera que verlo?

Y se puso a pensar detenidamente en todo y en como poder solucionarlo, en lo que debía decir.

Pero… ¿Qué hizo Steve cuando lo beso? Corresponder.

¿Significaba que Steve le correspondió por qué quiso? ¿O fue un acto reflejo del SEAL?

-¿Seguro que te correspondió?-Danny levantó la vista. Ahí estaba, el mismo, delante, hablándole.

-claro que lo hizo, sino no le hubiera dado el segundo…-ahí había otro más. Danny se tapó los oídos, no quería oírlos.

-puede que haya sido una imaginación, para no sentirte tan mal.-contestó el primero.

-¡callaos!

-creo que Steve le corresponde. Ambos lo sabemos.-el segundo intentó dialogar.

-Danny.-levantó la vista y observó a Steve.-me conoces. ¿Piensa que hice cuando me besaste?

-no corriste detrás de mí.-le respondió casi susurrando.

-¡exacto!-se dijo su otro yo.

-¡no! Danny no me refiero a eso…lo único que tienes que hacer es volver, te va a estar esperando.

-Danny no hagas caso, es parte de tu imaginación. Te está diciendo lo que quieres oír.

-tú me conoces bien. En el fondo lo sabes. Siempre lo has sabido.-siguió Steve.

-¿y si te corresponde?-intervino su segundo yo. La parte que quería que fuera feliz.

-aunque lo haga, que no creo, no hay más que problemas. No es inteligente intentar algo. Es marine. Eres policía. Es tu jefe, tu amigo. Era tu mejor amigo.-bajó el rostro y se miró las manos. Exacto, era su mejor amigo, ya no.-y ante todo, un pequeño detalle. Es un hombre.

-Danny no le hagas caso.

-lo siento.-borró de su mente la parte que deseaba su felicidad y a Steve solo lo silenció. -¿qué le digo ahora?

-necesitamos algo con lo cual podamos confundirlo…dile que era una broma.

-no se lo tragará, hui.

-querías quitarle esa sonrisa de la cara y dejarlo desconcertado. No sería una mentira.-miro al Steve que su imaginación había hecho.

-eso será lo mejor…-dijo, aunque en el fondo pensó:" jamás me perdonará". Los ojos de Steve lo miraron con pena.

"Danno, ambos sabemos lo que ocurrió. No te asustes."

Los labios de Steve se leían claramente. Pero Danny no lo aceptaría.

Despertó de golpe sobre el sofá donde de había quedado dormido y necesitó volver con Grace para sentirse un poco seguro.

El calor de alguien conocido y tan cercano como Grace lo reconfortaría.


	23. Chapter 23

Drabble 23.

Después de la hora de la comida tocaba dejar a su hija con su madre. Daría lo que fuera por pasar más tiempo con su hija pero aquel día tenía que hacer más cosas en mente como para rogarle a Rachel por más tiempo.

Se despidió y antes de que se marchara su hija le soltó.

-Danno, tío Steve llamó esta mañana quería hablar contigo. Se me había olvidado lo siento.-le quitó importancia con una despedida alegre y cuando estuvo solo sacó sin pensar su móvil.

El hecho de que Steve le hubiera llamado cuando él no había hecho nada lo alegraba.

Y sin pensarlo mucho lo llamó. Dejando que Steve decidiera como tratarlo. Obligándose aguantar todo lo que pudiera pasar.

Cuando sintió la llamada ni por asomo creyó que podría ser Danny. Supuso que sería Chin o Kono pero cuando observó la pantalla sus manos temblaron.

-¿Danny?-preguntó apresuradamente y bastante preocupado de que lo hubiera llamado sin querer.- Por favor dime que eres tú…

-sí, Steve, soy yo. -la voz de Danny no sonaba muy alegre, todo lo contrario, parecía tan decaído, como esperando que le gritara o algo peor.

-Danny te he llamado y-

-Steve, lo siento.

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Por qué lo sientes?

-sé que ahora te doy asco, lo siento, no debí haberlo hecho. Pero no podía soportarlo más.

-Danny…-el rubio no paraba de lamentarse y pedirle perdón.

-sé que ahora todo se ha caído, lo he destrozado todo. La he cagado, pero por favor …no pienses en ello. Te pido que lo olvides, tengo pensado irme del 5.0 si lo prefieres.-aquello lo cabreo tanto. Su amigo realmente no se había percatado de nada y ahora le venía diciendo que se iría del 5.0.

-Danny no es justo.-se aferró al teléfono todo lo que pudo por si su voz no acumulaba la suficiente fuerza como para que Danny la escuchara.-no puedes hacerme esto. ¡No puedes decirme que te iras después de lo que hiciste! ¡No te lo permito!

-Steve…

-¡no sé qué demonios te pasa! ¿¡Eres un idiota Danniel, siempre he estado a tu lado eres la persona a la que más necesito a mi lado…y aun así no lo ves!? ¿Dónde estas?

-Ste

-¿dónde demonios estas!?

-en casa de Rachel. Acabo de dejar a Grace.-soltó sin ganas.

-quédate ahí. Voy a por ti.

-cómo vas a venir a por mí estúpido animal…-escondió el rostro en su mano.

-¡pues ven directo a mi casa, me da igual¡ ¡Necesito verte ahora! ¡Y no pienso aceptar un no como respuesta! ¡Me da igual lo que creas que hayas hecho, si crees que lo has destrozado te digo yo que no es así vale! ¡Siempre me obligas actuar precipitadamente maldita sea y decir cosas…!-perdió fuerza durante un segundo, ni siquiera él sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

-Steve no quiero.-Danny escuchó un estruendo de algo cayéndose.

-¡Danny!-tuvo que apartar el móvil de su oído y encogerse al oír el grito de su jefe.-¡menos de media hora aquí o saldré a buscarte! -la respiración agitada de Steve, el grito de desesperación, el por favor susurrado después... ¿cómo debía sentirse?

Colgaron al mismo tiempo, y aunque no arranco al instante, cuando lo hizo al cabo de unos minutos limpiándose algo parecido a lagrimas corrió con la sirena puesta. Porque el loco de Steve le había dado media hora cuando tardaba 45 minutos en llegar desde ahí hasta la casa de Steve.

Él también necesitaba verlo.


	24. Chapter 24

Drabble 24

Solo cuando vio el coche de Danno aparcar en la entrada tranquilizó. Se levantó y caminó lo más rápido hacia él, al igual que Danny, sin parecer impaciente, y por fin, lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Las manos de Danny no tardaron en corresponderle tímidamente.

Por ese mísero instante ambos se sintieron completos.

Sus brazos temblaron al sentir el calor de Danny, y este se aferró más.

-creía que tendría que ir a buscarte.

-lo siento.

-¿por qué?-levantó el rostro de su amigo y se acercó lo más que pudo sin besarlo pegando sus frentes-eres un idiota Danno.

-creí

-deberías haberme observado más detenidamente Danny, yo jamás me enfadaría contigo por algo que me ha hecho tan feliz. Mierda te correspondí y te largaste.-Steve se separó un poco con una expresión dolida.

-no quise asimilarlo. Creía que la había cagado. Que no ibas a corresponder y no quise quedarme averiguarlo. -por fin el más alto lo besó. De una manera suave y tímida como su primer beso.

-jamás te habría rechazado. Eres mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, y la persona a la que más quiero. Era cuestión de tiempo que acabara enamorándome de ti y acabara haciendo alguna locura…Y cuando el primer paso lo diste tú… me hizo realmente feliz. Pero entonces te alejaste y saliste por la puerta. Yo, no me atreví a seguirte, vi como en ese instante te arrepentiste y no pude buscar una explicación porque a mí también me daba miedo saber la verdad. Sin embargo, no lo soporté. Toda la noche estuviste en mi cabeza, y cuando respondiste al teléfono tuve muchas ganas de llorar. Porque eso significaba que no estabas arrepentido. Y entonces fue Grace, la persona que me respondió, y aunque me hizo feliz escucharla yo no la necesitaba a ella Danny, yo necesitaba escucharte a ti. Y cuando sonó mi teléfono, estaba tan enfadado y tan feliz. Tenía ganas de gritarte de pedirte explicaciones pero también de ir a por ti y abrazarte y no soltarte. Para no volver a ver esa imagen. -lo abrazo fuertemente durante unos minutos.-para no volver a ver como te marchabas de mi lado…-susurró. El pensamiento de Steve en esos momentos estaba tan desordenado…y soltarlo todo había sido tranquilizador.

-esto significa.

-sabes perfectamente lo que significa. Danny Williams, no te dejaré escapar. Nunca más.

Entraron a beber una cerveza intentando no verse tan malditamente enamorados, pero Steve no podía evitar sonreír en todo momento y de tocar el rostro de Danny comprobando que aún estaba ahí y que no había sido una ilusión.

-¿Qué pasa?-negaba mirando los ojos rojizos que tenía el rubio en aquel momento por haber retenido las lágrimas. Y lo besaba. Nunca había dado unos besos tan dulces como los estaba dando aquel día y jamás había pensado que serían con Danny.

-Me siento ridículo. Como si fuera un sueño, demasiado feliz.-se apoyó en sus rodillas y su cubrió el rostro con una mano. Se acercó la cerveza fría a la frente. Dios, Steve se sentía tan caliente.

-anda que yo.-la risa de Steve lo incitó acercarse más a él.

-no sabía que eras tan cariñoso.

-cállate, en serio. No me recuerdes que lo estoy siendo contigo.-el brazo de Steve pasó por detrás de la cabeza de Danny y como habían hecho alguna que otra vez Danny se había apoyado, solo que esta vez significaba algo más.

-¿deberíamos decírselo a Kono y a Chin?

-no lo sé. Soy nuevo en esto.

-yo también.

-¿entonces? ¿Deberíamos esperar unos días? ¿Semanas?

-Danny, si por mi fuera lo gritaría ahora mismo para que todos se enterasen en Hawái…

-Steve…crees que lo aceptaran?

-lo tendrán que hacer. -Danny levantó la vista para mirarlo y volvió a sentir los labios de Steve. Por fin estaba entendiendo porque todas las mujeres se enamoraban de ese neandertal, aparte de esa sonrisa y esos músculos claro.

-creo que debo irme a casa ya, Steve. Es tarde.

-quédate. Para siempre.

-qué demonios dices, no seas ridículo. Tengo que irme.

-no quieres irte.

-…pero debo hacerlo. -el brazo de Steve lo abrazo más.

-no quiero ver cómo vuelves a salir por la puerta. Por favor, quédate hoy. No haré nada malo.-el escalofrío que sintió cuando Steve le habló tan cerca de su oreja lo distrajo durante unos segundos.

-no me preocupa. Es solo que debo ducharme y

-puedes ducharte aquí, aún tengo ropa tuya aquí.

-pero…

-da igual. Te quedarás aquí hoy. Van a cambiar muchas cosas de ahora en adelante.

-eres un animal Steve.

-gracias.-y se levantó y con él a Danny y lo besó pegando bastante más las caderas de lo que había hecho hasta el momento. El gemido de Danny le dio tanto gusto que instantáneamente se arrepintió de haber prometido no hacer nada. -Será duro no intentar nada teniéndote tan cerca.-Danny se separó al instante. Aunque Steve estaba sonriéndole ambos sabían que tarde o temprano pasaría algo entre ellos. Pero por el momento no sabían cuando y aunque ninguno estuviera preparado, algo les incitaba a que fuera pronto.


	25. Chapter 25

Drabble 25

Los primeros meses después de conocerlo Danny le había causado una extraña impresión.

Algo dentro de él lo mantenía atento al rubio. Y aunque este fuera a veces un poco desagradable diciendo cosas hirientes o puede que incluso ridículas a los oídos del SEAL, no podía evitar querer conocerlo, hacerse más cercano, porque Danny tenía una extraña aura que lo atraía. Era una luz brillante y cegadora que desprendía una enorme calidez y que lo llamaba a gritos para que se acercara.

Era inevitable que acabara enamorándose.

Steve siempre recordaba los distintos tipos de personas con las que se encontró a lo largo de su vida y ninguna comparada a su compañero. él le sonreía y lo molestaba en ocasiones solo para que Danny lo observase.

Sin duda no pudo escapar a Danny y a sus encantos, porque desde un principio fue él quien fue a buscarlo, fue él quien confió más de la cuenta en Danny, y sobre todo fue él quien sin darse cuenta se dejó vencer por esos ojos azules que siempre pensaban en el resto antes que en sí mismo.


End file.
